1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memorial park monuments, and more particularly to a memorial monument comprising a combined burial headstone and base, where either the headstone or the base includes a columbarium compartment adapted to hold an urn, tube or other container-like structure encasing the cremated remains of a deceased person, or other formerly living creature. The present invention further includes an additional container-like structure adapted to hold the DNA material of a deceased. The combination of the present invention contemplates that at least one person will be interred in the ground ahead of the monument, while the remains of another deceased person or formerly living creature are maintained in the urn or tube.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem that arises when one or more family members desire to be buried through interment, while other family members desire to be cremated, and all family members desire to lie in their eternal rest in the same plot of land. The present invention also provides an option to have DNA material of a deceased person or other previously living being readily available inside the monument to avoid having to exhume a body after death to obtain a sample of DNA material.
2. Prior Art
Previously, grave monuments have been created for the purpose of a headstone marking the location of an individual interred in the earth ahead of the monument, with recessed or cut-out portions in the monument to display items such as flowers, photographs, memorabilia of the deceased, and even video displays describing salient features of the life of the deceased.
In addition, columbaria of various constructions provide a resting place for urns holding the cremated remains of a deceased loved one. These columbaria normally combine shelves in vertical extending walls forming niches for placement of many cremation urns, indoors or outdoors, some having glass covers over the niches so the urn may be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,143 to Long discloses a transparent monument for use as a headstone, having a transparent casting or plate disposed in an opening in the monument. The casting or plate has identifying indicia applied thereto. There is no teaching in the Long patent of lodging the cremated remains of an individual in the monument structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,710 to Barry discloses a customized memorial structure comprising recessed portions formed in the front wall of the monument. The Barry patent indicates that these recesses could be used to contain items such as molded figures, sports objects, and pet likenesses. There is no teaching in the Barry patent that the monument can be constructed to commemorate the lives of two individuals, one cremated whose remains are lodged in the monument, and one who chose earthen interment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,292 to Kawa discloses a cremains container that extends above the ground to provide a grave marker identifying the cremated individual. The cremains container can also hold memorabilia of the deceased. In the Kawa patent, the marker only identifies the single cremated remains. This patent does not teach a monument for identifying the deceased individuals, one whose cremated remains are disposed in the monument, and the other whose remains were interred in the earth.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D89,766 to Hull discloses a burial monument with a compartment for removably holding a portrait and vases. There is no disclosure in the Hull reference that the monument comprises structure to securely house the cremated remains of one individual who is identified on the monument, and to identify a second individual who chose earthen interment with the monument holding the cremated remains also functioning as a headstone identifying the second individual.
French Patent No. 91, 11567 discloses a process for cutting a core or cores from a tombstone or tombstone slab, cutting discs from the core, hollowing the core, and creating urns from the core with the discs used to cap the urns. French Patent No. 91, 11567 does not appear to disclose a headstone that is supported by the base above ground, and a base that seals openings to a chamber individually formed in the headstone. Additionally, there is no disclosure in the French patent of two chambers or urns in an inner portion of the headstone, one of which is adapted to hold the DNA material of a previously living being, the other adapted to hold the cremated remains of a previously living being.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,721 to Forbes discloses a marker and cremated remains holder base that is placed underground. Forbes does not disclose a separate headstone and a base, the base supporting the headstone, a chamber in the headstone, the chamber having an opening communicating with the bottom of a headstone, and the base sealing the opening when the headstone is supported by the base. Additionally, Forbes does not disclose two chambers or urns in an inner portion of the headstone, one of which is adapted to hold the DNA material of a previously living being, the other adapted to hold the cremated remains of a previously living being.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,703 to Mattis discloses a burial monument and memorabilia storage compartment mounted on a base. Again, Mattis does not disclose a chamber or urn in the headstone, the chamber having an opening communicating with the bottom of a headstone, and the base sealing the opening when the headstone is supported by the base. Mattis also does not disclose two chambers or urns in an inner portion of the headstone, one of which is adapted to hold the DNA material of a previously living being, the other adapted to hold the cremated remains of a previously living being.
As a review of the prior art reveals, headstones which also provide an option to hold the DNA material of a deceased individual in combination with the cremated remains of the same or another individual, are not found nor suggested in the prior art.